


Nice Guys Finish Last (3)

by anotherFMAfan



Series: Nice Guys Finish Last [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Jean Havoc Appreciation Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 21:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10794987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherFMAfan/pseuds/anotherFMAfan
Summary: "He wouldn't get caught. All he wanted was a little peek." Future HavocXRoyXEd, Ed->Havoc and implied RoyXEd this part.Language and adult themes. AU in which Al is restored; Ed is 17.





	Nice Guys Finish Last (3)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Jean Havoc Appreciation Week, April 25th, "Spying on Havoc Day."

Edward knew Mustang had figured out what he was up to .   
  
As Ed had made his way quickly and discreetly over to the door, Roy had shot him not one but two of the strongest warning looks he could manage without drawing the attention of the others in the office. But too bad for him; Ed went anyway.   
  
H e wouldn’t get caught.  All he wanted was a little peek.    
  
Ed slipped quietly behind a row of metal lockers and  made his way  across the room, toward the lockers on the far wall. As quietly as possible he lifted the handle of an empty locker ,  swung the door open , and stepped behind it - \--just in time, too. He heard the shower room door squeak open and closed, and the sound of the lights being flicked on. A small smile formed on his face as he listened to the footsteps of his quarry  come closer.   
  
If Ed had been a taller man, he would have been able to see out of the slats toward the top of the locker door, but at 17 he still  couldn’t quite make it without standing on tiptoe, so he crouched silently to peer out the slats at the bottom, instead. As irritated as he was at the reminder of his (lack of) height, the position was a good one, at least. He would have a great view from here, but was unlikely to be seen; in addition to being mostly hidden by the locker door, only one set of lights had been turned on, so his position was more than half in shadow.   
  
Then his target came into view, grumbling to himself as he approached his locker and pulled it open.    
  
“The things I do.... I swear, if it were any other bastard....”   
  
Ed grinned, trying to resist the urge to snicker. Just wait until Mustang heard  _ that _ .    
  
Jean  began to undo his jacket as he grumbled, and with an ease that came from years of practice, he soon had it open and shrugged it off his muscular shoulders.    
  
Ed drank in the sight of Jean wearing the white collared shirt as he undid the buttons. It was a rare one, but the look but definitely suited him. The collar served to highlight the masculinity of the back of his neck, the way his Adam’s apple jutted out when viewed from the side. Ed watched as Jean raised first one hand and then the other to undo the cuffs, his large, strong hands working the little buttons. The cuffs undone gave a tempting glimpse of his wrists, and Ed longed to see how he would look with the shirtsleeves rolled up. It was one of Ed’s favorite ways to see another certain military officer when in uniform, and in Jean’s case it was sure to put on perfect display the musculature of his forearms.... But Ed’s fantasizing was interrupted when Havoc took off the work-shirt entirely, hung it in the locker and then pulled his undershirt off up over his head. Now he was down to just his uniform pants and dog tags.    
  
_ Oh, hell _ _ , _ _ yes. _ _ ... _  
  
Ed licked his lips without realizing he was doing it, letting his eyes roam  up and down his torso like a man starved.    
  
From his angle down below, Ed could see not only those sexy shoulders, broad back, the  smooth curve down to his waist and butt hidden beneath blue trousers and fly-away, but he could also see in profile his tight pecs, the muscles of his abs just visible even at rest, and the little divot beside his hip that Edward wanted to run his fingers down so badly. Jean resumed grumbling to himself as he p ulled the black shirt on over his head,  muscles flexing.   
  
The man was one hell of a specimen of the human male, all right. Ed bit his lip as he watched him tuck the ends of the shirt into the waist of his pants, hiding those glorious muscles from view...but the sight of them clothed in that tight black material was almost as good.   
  
Jean c losed the locker door and turned away from it, walk ing  off toward the door and out of Ed ’s range of sight. Soon the sound of the light-switch and the door echoed across the still room again, and Ed was left in the darkness.   
  
Ed wished he could stay a bit longer ...he was half-hard already, and that little peek alone would have been more than enough for his imagination to take over. But he resisted the temptation, standing and adjusting himself through his pants so his problem wasn ’t too obvious.   
  
I f all went well, he’d be seeing a lot of more of Jean Havoc by the end of the week.   
  
Oh,  _ yes.  _ A lot more.   
  
Edward grinned wickedly and walked across the room to follow Jean out the door. 

**Author's Note:**

> This series will be completed next year during Havoc Week 2018.


End file.
